


Just another Jealousy fic

by Fandomnetwork



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler (Mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, Jealous, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnetwork/pseuds/Fandomnetwork
Summary: Edit: Hello, I have finally (FINALLY) fixed the error made (Laurence instead of Laurens) so it should be gone but please tell me if there are anymore.Thank you!





	Just another Jealousy fic

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Hello, I have finally (FINALLY) fixed the error made (Laurence instead of Laurens) so it should be gone but please tell me if there are anymore. 
> 
> Thank you!

"Say, Alexander," John leant closer to him making Alex gulp, "Who was that girl today?"

Alex's eyes dropped to John's lips and John licked them almost instinctively.

John saw Alex's eyes dilate, and he moved even closer, leaving mere centimetres between them.

"Hmm?" John prompted, his lips holding a slight smile. Alex shifted back, extremely aware of their touching knees and the warmth from John's advancing body. Alex opened his mouth, gaping at John's sudden confidence.

"I-" Alex cleared his throat, "Who?"

John raised an eyebrow at Alex making the blush on his cheek deepen.

"You know the girl who had you wrapped around her finger all day?" John asked, his voice calm and contrasting against his harsh words. Alex tilted his head back, trying to think but all he could think of was John and his close proximity. He felt John's hand rest on his thigh, warmth spreading up his body and he tried even harder to not let the heat get him.

"E-Eliza?" Alex asked, his voice slightly wavering but dreamy. John's eyes flashed and within seconds Alex found himself pinned to his wall. His eyes widened and he tried really hard not to think of their touching bodies.

"Alexander, how would you like it if I took a girl home with me, hmm...?"

Alex felt like he had swallowed rocks. The thought of Laurens with anyone else burned like nothing else did. He shook his head, trying not to cry.

"D-did you?" he asked, his voice far too quiet.

Laurens thought about it for a moment and Alexander felt like he was seconds away from vomiting. Then Laurens shook his head, Alex's shoulder slumping in relief.

Alex couldn't hear John speaking. His mind was racing as fast as his heart trying hard to keep himself realistic but seconds later when Alex heard John mutter the word girl all thoughts flew out of his head and he felt numb. He couldn't hear the rest of the sentence, his brain both empty yet racing as John spoke.

Alex had to shut him up, stop him one way or another so he kissed him. His hands grabbed his face, pulling him forward and he smashed his lips against Lauren's.

Lauren's eyes went wide for a moment as he sat there, unresponsive, before he grabbed Alex's hips, pulling him closer and kissed him back with just as much vigour.

Alex could see the little freckles that sat on his nose, the creases that appeared on his face when he shut his eyes, the curls of hair that fell onto his face and he realised what he was doing.

He pushed Laurens off immediately.

"I'm sorry! I-I don-I-" He let out a frustrated groan, fisting his hair with his hands. Laurens looks shocked and close to tears. Alexander's face softened and he looked down in defeat, his heart racing faster than ever.

Laurens placed a hand on Alexander's tense shoulders, his eyes burning with tears. He could still feel Alexander's lips on his, and the increasing desire that had warmed his body.

"Breathe, Alex. Breathe" He whispered, still keeping his distance from the man. Alex needed space when he was like this, crowding over him would only make him feel trapped and suffocated.

Alex stood up, turning away from Laurens. His shoulders were tense and rigid as he opened the door.

"You should leave..." He whispered, not meeting Laurens' eyes and suddenly Laurens was back in the club and girls and boys surrounded Alex, begging for his attention and yet when Alex's eyes found him, Alex came to him, leaving everyone else in the dust.

He felt a spark of jealousy ignite his flame once again and he shut the room door and pinned Alex against it.

"I swear to god, Alexander, I will allow you to do anything to me but don't you dare try to toss me out after showing me the best moment of my entire life..." Alex's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but John stopped him. "Do what you want after listening to me Alexander. I will not let you ruin whatever there is between us by ignoring me. Do you understand?"

Alex nodded, his eyes much brighter than minutes ago, making John smile in relief. He hated using this tone with people, especially his friends, but he knew when he had to.

"My heart beats in desire for you. I spend my nights thinking of you and your annoying face. My feeling for you are nowhere near platonic and I am only human. I get jealous when I see you around people you'd like perhaps more than you like me. I love you today. I loved you yesterday and I will love you tomorrow. Nothing will change that..." John paused, taking a deep breath and moved away from Hamilton. "I understand that I might have ruined our friendship but I couldn't hide my feelings anymore. I love you way too much to do that," He turned away from him, his shoulders slumped as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt like he was ten again, standing in front of his school and giving his first speech on anti-bullying.

"If-If you still want me to leave, I will not disregard your wishes and leave immediately..." Laurens moved towards Alex's desk and pushed his palms on the edge of the table, waiting for Alex to say something.

He heard feet shuffling against the floor and in moments he was being held against a desk, unable to look at anything other than Alex.

"Did you mean it?"

"Every word. I have loved you since we were ten and you came over to use my pool. And I love you to this day and-" He was cut off. Alex pressed his lips against John, silencing him completely.

Their lips moved harmoniously together, this kiss much more gentle than their previous one. John moved his hands to Alex's face as Alex's arms snaked his waist. Alex's skin was rough due to his stubble and his lips were chapped, but he felt so, so good against Laurens.

His body was warm and radiated love. His lips were determined and skilful against John's. Alexander Hamilton kissed like he debated. Reckless yet careful in a way only he could be. His lips kissed John to prove a point. And that point was beyond John's imagination.

Alex pulled back first, grinning wide with his blushing cheeks. Laurens followed his mouth with his own and kissed him again, sweetly before pulling back and resting his head against Alexander's.

Laurens bit his lips, looking anywhere but at him. He knew that he looked like a mess with his red cheeks and messy hair, he definitely couldn't pull off that look as well as Alex did but Alex was staring at him like he was the stars that lit the night sky.

John turned his head away from Alex's, flushing a bright red. He heard Alex laugh for a moment and turned his head to look at him with curious eyes.

"You really are beautiful, you know?"

Laurens shrugged making Alex frown. They stood there is silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's warmth and company.

"Hey, Laurens?" He looked up and Alex who gently kissed him. "I am in love with you..."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Honestly, I am such a sucker for jealousy fics...There are probably going to be a lot on here...  
> Anyways,  
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
